Let's Screw This One Up Right 2
by turnthisaround
Summary: After finding the girl in the school stairwell, Vegeta shares an interesting observation. When she is finally awake, she throws some shocking secrets at Trunks, who was barely expecting such a curve ball.


OKAY SO im not sure if shout outs are a thing on or not, but back on my home land of livejournal, shoutouts are a big thing with fics. So, here's a shoutout to PrideIsArrogance (: ALSO, keep in mind that im quite hungover and wrote this in like an hour. And I will probably come back and edit it all. I don't even know why I am posting.. D: Lastly, keep in mind this is my first fic in almost a year, so im still kind of dusting myself off.

"TRUNKS."

Trunks could hear the voice from the other side of the house, and cringed. He knew this was coming sooner or later.

"Trunks, what makes you think you can be bringing random girls home! You need to be studying and training, not spe--" Vegeta froze as soon as he passed through the doorway. Trunks noticed the shocked expression on his face, and knew something was up.

"Father? Father, what's wrong?" He stood up, taking a quick glance at the girl on the bed, who was tossing and turning in her sleep. Goten had gone home for dinner, but Trunks was determined to stay and find out what happened to her.

"Trunks.. Tell me right now, who is she." Vegeta kept his eyes locked on her, his jaw gaping.

"I found her in the stairwell at school when I was going to get my cour--"

"I said tell me WHO she is not where the hell you found her!" Vegeta yelled, cutting Trunks off.

"I.. I'm not sure, I mean.. there ARE a lot of kids at my school, she has a few classes with me I think but I don't exactly pay attention to her.." Trunks let his voice trail off, as he realized that it was true- he DIDN'T know even a quarter of the kids at his school. There were only 700 students enrolled at Orange Star High school, only about 175 of them in grade eleven with him. Out of those students, he only knew a few. He didn't take the time to make friends, or really experience high school.

"Keep her here. Whatever you do, don't let her leave until I tell you that she can go." Vegeta instructed, ending Trunks' train of thought.

"Wh.. What!? Why! Father, as soon as she's better she has the right to go home, why would I make her stay!?" Trunks protested.

"Can't you feel that? You fool! Her power level is rising and falling at an insane rate. It's gone way higher than any average humans, I felt it as soon as I entered this room, and you should have too!" Vegeta turned and walked away, leaving Trunks standing there, dumbfounded. As soon as his father said it, he noticed. Her power level was going up and down randomly, exceeding the normal level

. He sat back down on the floor, leaning against the wall. He kept his eyes secured on the girl, trying to remember her name and a good reason to keep her there.

"Somebody's got something on their mind." Trunks looked up, shocked. How did he miss the fact that she had awaken?

"Uhm, er, yeah, sorry about that I uh.." He stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"No need to apologize." She smiled to him, her bright white teeth shining.

"I found you in the stairwell at school way after it had closed." Trunks stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Kira. My name is Kira." She knew the question that was coming next was how did she get there, and she was avoiding it at all costs.

"Kira.." He repeated to himself.

" And you're Trunks, right? I have, uhm.." She paused to think, as she chewed on the ball between her lips

"English and Anthropology!" she exclaimed, sounding proud. She attempted to get up out of the bed, but Trunks ran over to stop her.

"You really shouldn't be getting up. You, uhm.. could faint!" He lied, praying his lame excuse would, for some crazy reason, work.

"Sorry!" she smiled, laying back down. Kira was worried – She needed to get out of there, and quick, before he asks any more questions. With her mind racing, trying to juggle between coming up with an excuse for being in the stairwell and, and an excuse to leave. It seemed her life was full of excuses, and not many good ones.

"So, I have a question for you.." Trunks finally spoke up, clearing his throat. Kira panicked, but she knew there was no way out of this. She was ready to tell him. Sure, she was defiantly going to shy away from specifics, but she wasn't going to hide from him. He wasn't like the rest of the school, he hasn't been eaten alive by rumors and drama and all the other demons that she had been struggling to fight off for the last 3 years.

"Those.. Those bruises, cuts and scars. Where did they come from?" Trunks lightly ran his hand over her forearm, which had multiple bruises, and a few scars. Kira let out a sigh, and chewed on the ball of her piercing like she always seemed to when she was nervous. She knew this, too, was coming, but she wasn't as prepared for it. She let out a sigh, and there was a long silence. She finally looked over to Trunks, moving the strands of dark brown hair out of her face.

"I can trust you, Trunks. Right?" There was a pause, but Trunks finally replied.

"Uhm, Yeah, I don't see.. why.. not.." He averted his eyes from her piercing glaze, and blushed slightly. He was never good with serious moments.

"I mean, you haven't been totally fucked over by the drama hungry animals at our school. When you say you will keep a secret, you honestly will." She frowned.

"Y.. Yes." Trunks stuttered. What had he gotten himself into?

"So, you can keep a secret?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"..Yes." He repeated himself, eager yet scared for what she was about to confess.

"Good." She smiled, sitting up. But her smile didn't last long, as she fixed her hair and took in a deep breath.

"My parents." She looked him straight in the eye.

Trunks was shocked- He defiantly wasn't expecting that. He was expecting something more along the lines of the linebacker of the football team, or some grungy kid she met in an alleyway.

Were parents even capable of doing such a thing? There were some bad people out there, but he didn't know that human parents possible acted that way. He felt so naïve, and sheltered. He choked on his words. He was struck speechless.

Kira let out a nervous laugh, and took in another deep breath.

"They don't like the way I work, the way I think. They assume that fighting with me will change me. They're stronger than me, so when they use force I can't do anything about it.." she was staring at the ground, eyes shrink-wrapped in tears but not a single one left her eyes. Trunks couldn't help but think back to earlier when her power level was through the roof – and she says her parents are stronger than her?

"So, where exactly am I?" Kira smiled, breaking the minute long silence with a cheery voice. Trunks shook himself out of his deep thinking, and smiled back to her.

"Capsule corp. Also know as, my house."

"Capsule corp. Centre of the universe..." She looked around, surveying the room.

"Pretty cool!" she laughed, slapping Trunks on the back, who was obviously still stuck on the fact that anyone's parents could actually do that.


End file.
